The Carnival
by Red X aka Redhood
Summary: Robbie and Cat go on a date. One shot. First Cabbie story.


**The Carnival**

**A/N: My very first Cabbie story. After all the Bade recently I wanted to try something different and since this is the only VICTORiOUS couple (Tandré, Bade, Cabbie) I haven't written for I thought I'd try it. I hope you enjoy. Chars me be out of character. I did my best. Read and review please.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICTORiOUS**

Robbie stood in the hallway by his locker holding Rex, hoping to catch André or Beck before they left for the day. He dreaded spending another weekend in the house watching reruns of 'The Real Girls of Northridge'. He saw André and raced over to him. 'Hey André, are you doing anything tonight?'

'Going to the carnival with Tori. Why what's up?'

'Oh, I just wanted to hangout. Rex has plans.'

'Wait, what plans could Rex possibly have,' André asked with a puzzled look on his face.

'Unlike Robbie, I have a social life,' Rex said.

'But you're a,' André thought better of it, 'Never mind.'

'Do you know where Beck is?'

'I think he's still in the locker room but he'll be busy too. It's a double date.'

'Oh,' Robbie said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

'Hey, why don't you come with us?'

'And be a fifth wheel, no thanks.'

'Asking Robbie is just guaranteeing and awful night,' Rex sneered.

'You can ask Cat out? We can make it a triple date,' André said getting his full attention.

Cat Valentine. The red headed angel that he adored. He'd thought about asking her out several times but his own shyness and Rex's teasing often stopped him. 'What if she says no?'

'What if? You know she will,' Rex said then laughed. 'She may be crazy but she isn't _that_ crazy.'

'Robbie can I talk to you,'André asked as he took a few steps away. As Robbie started walking over André said, 'Alone.' Robbie turned and placed Rex down next to a locker. Robbie walked back to where André was standing. 'How about this, I'll get Tori to invite her. We can say it's a group event that way she'll come and I'll talk to the others to arrange some alone for the two of you. What do you say? But, no Rex. Dude is harsh.'

After thinking this over for a minute Robbie agreed. 'Alright. What time and where do we meet?'

* * *

><p>It was now 7p and Robbie was standing near the east entrance of the carnival. The place wasn't as packed as he thought it would be. His heart jumped when he saw a girl with bright red hair making her way to him. 'Hey, Robbie,' Cat said as she lightly hugged him. 'Ready to go in?'<p>

'Um, go,' he cleared his throat. 'Go in? Where are the others? André, Tori, Beck, & Jade,' he asked looking around but not finding his friends.

'Jade called and said that her and Beck decided to go to a movie. So I called Tori to ask what time she was leaving and she said something about her Aunt Flo visiting. I don't have an aunt so I asked if I could meet hers but she told me no and hung up on me,' she said sadly.

'I guess we just wait for André.' As soon as the words left his mouth his phone beeped with a new message.

_Sorry can't make it. Wouldn't want to ruin your date with Cat anyway. Have fun ;-) ~André_

André wasn't coming. Robbie's heart danced. He was alone with Cat on a **date**. His heart caught in his throat. He was **alone** with Cat on a date. This was suppose to be a group event that slowly transitioned into him spending time with Cat. Not a date date. André must have set this up. Of course she didn't know it was a date and just thought everyone had better plans. Maybe if he played it cool he could actually have a good time with her.

'Who was it?'

'André. He-he had to cancel. Looks like it'll just be you and me. Unless, you just want to leave since the others cancelled.'

'Don't be silly we're already here. Come on,' she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ticket booth. Robbie was ecstatic that she had grabbed his hand. He purchased the tickets and the two went inside. Cat was delighted and easily distracted by the lights and sounds. Robbie on the other hand was extremely nervous. He wasn't entirely sure how to approach things.

'So what would you like to do,' Robbie asked.

'Let's get on the Merry-Go-Round.' The line wasn't too long and while they waited they made small talk about school and some of the upcoming plays. Finally it was their turn. Cat happily circled the ride until she found a pink horse. She got on and if possible her smile widened. Robbie watched in delight as he got in a carriage that was adjacent to the horse. After the ride they walked by a few booths. 'Ooh, A giant stuffed panda,' Cat exclaimed as she ran over to the ring toss game. Robbie jogged to catch up.

'Ten dollars for ten rings. Get five rings on the center bottle and eight overall to win a giant stuffed animal,' the carny said. Robbie handed the guy a ten dollar bill and gave the rings to Cat. 'Look O's,' she said as she took them. After unsuccessfully trying to juggle them she proceeded to play the game. She got three with none on the center. She didn't win anything. Robbie handed the guy another ten and decided to try his luck. He managed to ring five bottles with one on the center. For his efforts he won a troll pencil top with the same fiery red hair as Cat. ' Here you go. Sorry it's not a giant stuffed panda.' 'It's even better. Look, it's me miniaturized and in troll form,' she laughed. They left that booth and visited others. They played darts, the one where you race the horses by shooting water, and the one where you fill the clowns mouth with water to pop a balloon. They didn't win but had a great time playing. Not all of the games were fun as Cat felt some were cruel. 'Why would you want to whack a mole who was just coming out to say hi,' and 'Why are they shooting the little ducklings,' she had asked. Robbie quickly moved her away from these games and to the churro cart. They had churros and cotton candy.

The night was winding down and the two had been on all the rides except the ferris wheel. The line was a bit long. They talked about their night and Robbie despite his nervousness was having a good time. As they got closer to the ride Robbie noticed Cat drawing closer to him. He smiled. The conductor of the ride seated them and fastened the seat belt. Cat clutched onto Robbie's arm almost immediately. After four more couples got on the ride started. Once the ride started she squealed and buried her face in his arm. 'Cat are you scared?' She just nodded. He tentatively put his arm around her. 'It's ok. I got you. You're safe.' She looked up at him as he looked down at her. His mind was screaming to kiss her but it was her who kissed him first. He wasn't exactly sure how long they had kissed. A second. Twenty. When the kiss broke they were stopped near the top of the ferris wheel as people were getting off. He interlocked their fingers and both of them smiled.

* * *

><p>When Robbie got home after he texted Cat to let her know he got home ok and the wonderful night he had with her, he messaged André.<p>

_Thanks, for cancelling tonight. ~Robbie_

_I take it next week we'll be triple dating? ~André_

_Looks like it :-) ~Robbie_

_You're welcome ~André_

**End. **


End file.
